Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat generators and more particularly pertains to a new magnetic heat generation and transfer assembly for generating transferable usable heat.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a magnetic heater having a conductor assembly and a magnet assembly. The magnet assembly is adapted to rotate relative to the conductor assembly about an axis so as to induce eddy currents in the conductor assembly when relative motion is produced between the conductor assembly and first magnet assembly. The conductor assembly defines a fluid path therein for the transfer of heat from the conductor assembly to a fluid. The magnetic heater is a component of a heat generation system comprising an internal combustion engine having a drive shaft for rotating the magnet assembly. The heat generated by the magnetic heater, as well as the heat generated by the engine from the engine exhaust and engine cooling system, is combined to heat a fluid. Another prior includes a magnetic heater having a conductive member and a first magnet assembly comprising a frame and at least one magnet disposed a distance adjacent the conductive member, wherein the first magnet assembly and the first frame are adapted to rotate relative to each other about an axis so as to induce eddy currents in the conductive member when relative motion is produced between the conductive member and the first magnet assembly, the at least one magnet adapted to move relative to the frame in dependence on the change in the rate of rotation of the frame. The magnetic heater is provided with a passive relative-positioning actuator adapted to move one or more magnets in an axial direction and a radial direction relative to the frame. Such movement is exploited to control the magnetic field strength at the conductive member by controlling, among other things, the conductor/magnet spacing. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnetic heat generation and transfer assembly.